HearthRaven Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 January 2019
15:10-03 ~ Melistakenboi has joined the chat ~ 15:10-53 Hiyo o/ 15:11-47 Welcome to the most dead chat in the universe 15:12-50 Lol 15:12-58 well its better than the other ones on here 15:12-59 and thx 15:15-44 do you have anything that's on your mind you wanna talk about ? Lol 15:20-29 Idk 15:20-52 You? 15:21-01 ~ Melistakenboi has left the chat ~ 15:23-58 ~ Melistakenboi has joined the chat ~ 15:24-40 well how about we get to know each ther since im here Lol 15:25-38 Ok sure 15:26-54 my name is Mariah, but my frends call me Mel for some reason, and im gay.. im funny, and smart (obviously), im a chill person until you get me mad, and i care alot about my freinds 15:27-57 /me falls flat on the floor, tired from typing that long sentence 15:30-51 My name is Scarlett, though I'm more commonly referred to as Hearth (or Raven), I'm bi, people say I'm book-smart, and I'm pretty chill but I have a temper, and I care a lot about my friends (and am pretty protective of them too :P) 15:31-11 Scarlett 15:31-14 that's a 15:31-18 nice name :D 15:32-53 Thanks 15:33-30 no prroblem 15:33-43 so what's a "nice" girl like you doing here ? 15:34-06 Idk if I'm "nice" (therp) 15:34-23 "oh really ?" Lol 15:34-25 And Idk. Been here since 2016 and I don't remember how I joined 15:34-57 i've been here a few months 15:35-03 its cool 15:35-11 but relationship drama isnt -_- 15:37-21 Ikr 15:37-42 I've had like 5 relationships here and none of 'em have turned out well 15:38-41 i've had 5 too 15:38-53 idk why it has to be so dramatic 15:40-07 i broke up with my girlfreind recently, and even tho when i still talk to other girls or guys even if they're my freinds 15:40-14 "who are you talking to ?" 15:40-18 "who's she ?" 15:40-21 I just recently got cheated on 15:40-29 oh.. 15:40-35 im srry to hear that 15:40-47 Never get involved with a dude called BlazeRazor 15:41-04 He's a player 15:41-40 i take your word for it Lol 15:42-00 /me bows head down and looks at her and smile freindly 15:42-35 And like people pick on me for being bi, it's really annoying 15:42-51 oh that's not cool 15:43-01 if i were you i'd beat them up 15:43-09 but i'll just talk them down 15:43-16 and show them who they're messing with 15:43-19 Lol 15:43-55 that's what i would do Lol 15:45-02 if anyone talks to you and picks on you for being that i'll beat them up for you ok ? 15:45-12 /me smiles an puts a thumbs up at her 15:46-07 Haha thanks 15:46-35 Heh no problem freind 15:47-00 So, how's life? 15:47-35 /me acts like a girly girl 15:47-40 "omg its wonderful" 15:47-42 -_- 15:47-58 Lol I guess it's not so good for ya rn huh 15:48-24 it realllyyy isn't 15:48-49 I'm sorry about that :/ 15:49-00 its ok and you shouldn't be sorry 15:49-03 its not your fault anyways 15:49-32 Life ain't too good for me rn either and I just want to drink bleach or something all the time tbh 15:50-13 oof 15:50-20 i drink yes 15:50-23 but bleach 15:50-26 nooo 15:50-31 tequilla 15:50-33 hell yea 15:50-35 bleach 15:50-42 oof nope 15:51-31 Lol 15:51-54 Lol 15:52-13 tbh i think if you drink blech you might end up looking like justin bieber -_- 15:52-16 bleach* 15:52-54 Well yeah that's true 15:52-59 Lol 15:54-50 you seem like an awesome girl 15:55-07 Thanks, you're pretty awesome IMO 15:55-52 Lol thx freind 15:56-48 you're pretty 15:56-57 you're pretty col 15:57-00 cool* 15:57-08 Thanks, you're cool too ^^ 15:57-10 tht's what i meant to say 15:58-23 thx 15:59-44 Yw. 15:59-59 so you wanna do something or probably play around..? 16:00-02 or stuff ? 16:00-17 Idk 16:00-41 ~ Melistakenboi has left the chat ~ 16:07-48 ~ Melistakenboi has joined the chat ~ 16:07-57 orr something.. 16:08-21 Wb 16:08-37 And sure, if you want. What do you want to do? 16:08-50 uhh its up to you.. 16:09-01 this is your chat so 17:56-05 Okay finally it works 17:56-14 hewwo 17:56-16 Sorry for having a fit lol 17:56-21 its orange!!!! 17:57-25 what 17:58-44 hey 17:58-46 Chey, do you see the color for your username yet 17:58-57 yes 17:59-16 Good 17:59-48 omg I am fighting with my bff